The Predator Always Wins
by crystalarcee
Summary: Predaking believes he needs an heir and in the process of finding a compatible partner he falls for the Autobot femme, Arcee.
1. chapter 1

Ch.1

(my first book lol)

Predaking stilled as he awaited a command from Shockwave who continued to tap into a control panel.

Growing frustrated, he thought to himself, _I am Predaking..I need an heir!_

Shaken out of his thought by Shockwave who claimed to have a mission for him.

Predaking flew towards the arctic and caught sight of the Autobots heading to Soundwave's position.

He dropped down in front of them and transformed, he glanced atbthe Autobot femme for a second or two and an interesting thought flashed through his mind.

Although his thought was interrupted by his beginning fight with the upgraded Prime, he watched the Autobot femme and the rest of the Autobots.

Optimus branded his machine gun and fired even though the beast avoided it with ease.

They both took to the skies and fired at eachother nonstop until Predaking grew frustrated and tried to chomp down on the Prime and push him out of the sky.

Groaning, Optimus slowly emerged from the crackling ice only to see a newly transformed Predaking standing before him.

"It took a catyclysm to extinguish Cybertron's original Predacon enhabitants, you never stood a chance against me Prime, In fact the time has come for your extinction!" Predaking all but growled as he readied a blaster at the Prime.

Before the beast could strike a small blue flash skidded to a halt in front of him and delivered a swift kick to his chassis.

Allowing the Prime some time to regain his strength, Optimus shoved Predaking with a large grunt.

Predaking thought the femme had some spunk and admired her passion for fighting.

He regained his posture quickly and transformed, flipping the Prime an odd mile back over the snow banks.

The femme jumped in front of him with her blades brandished waiting for him to make the first move.

Their staring contest was interrupted by a stumbling Prime who was staggering down the snow banks.

Predaking let out a screech and his tail curled around the femme unwillingly.

Prime let out a possessive growl as the Predacon let a wolfish grin slip onto his features and the sharp barb on the end of his tail stroked the femmes abdomen lovingly.

Megatron's raspy voice rang through the comm link into the Beast and the Prime's audio receptors ordering the Beast to get on with his task.

Predaking let out a knowing screech and took off the femme still intact while she let out small noises of surprise and anger.

Arcee squirmed in the Predacons grip while his claws picked up the object and then headed for a groundbridge, which made the femme scared to an extent.

 _Hi, how did I do? I also have an account on wattpad called crystalarcee but I do not publish on there anymore although I will publish here!_ _Crystalarcee out-_


	2. Ch2

Arcee squirmed when Shockwave took her from Predaking who growled a warning.

He ran a full scan on her and applied wrist cuffs to her and then he then took her out of the room towards a larger room with Predaking trailing behind.

She was dropped in front of a large throne where Megatron himself sat.

"So, femme what is someone such as delicate as yourself here?" Megatron mused curiously.

"Why dont you ask _him?_ " She scowled as she glanced at Predaking.

"Hmm, Predaking _why_ did you bring her back?" Megatron sneered turning towards the Predacon King.

"I believe she is a suitable partner for me." He stated as simply as he could muster.

The Warlord looked as if he would burst into laughter but instead he let out a raspy chuckle.

"Yes indeed, It would also speed up Project Predacon but you will have to gain her full trust." The Warlord spoke in deep thought.

Shockwave finally stepped up to speak.

"Lord Megatron, Two more Predacons have been recovered known as Sky lynx and Darksteel." He spoke in his normal monotone voice.

"Excellent, Shockwave." he stated clearly receiving a nod from the slightly smaller mech.

Predaking scooped up the femme and ignored her squeaks of protest and anger.

The Predacon retreated back to his kennel with the femme.

He allowed her free of her cuffs and she rubbed her wrists.

"You may not have to like me at first, but please give me a chance." He asked with pleading optics.

She let out a groan at the puppy eyes he gave her and nodded watching his eyes beam happily.

He ever so slowly pulled her into a warm hug which she slowly returned to him.

His happiness swelled.

 _Hi, enjoy the chapter?_ _Crystalarcee out-_


	3. Ch3

Arcee had fallen into deep recharge in Predaking's arms-which couldnt have made the beast happier.

His arms tightened when Megatron walked into the room.

Megatron noticed the protective movment and decided to reassure his warmachine.

"Do not worry Predaking I will not harm her." Predaking responded with a hesitant curt nod.

"Now, It is time for you to meet the other Predacons, Oh and yes her presence is required also." Megatron noted as he walked out of the room, the two trailing behind him.

Predaking studied the two bickering Predacons and they turned to look at him.

"So this is tha' Predaking we were told about." Darksteel snickered to his brother who elbowed him in the side sharply.

"I am indeed." Predaking stated simply and in a calm manner.

Predaking shuffled to the side slightly and revealed the femme who was hidden easily behind him.

She gave a small wave to the twins who each gave her a cheeky smile of their own.

"Darksteel, Sky lynx once you are aquainted with Predaking and Arcee you will follow them to your shared home." Shockwave stated leaning over his control panel.

They both nodded curtly and trailed behind the now leaving Predaking and Arcee.

They transformed as they entered the kennel and layed down in opposite corners of eachother while Predaking transformed and brung a wing down gently ushering Arcee towards his warmth and comfort in which she happily obliged.

The twins watched his action curiously from their corners, Predaking caught them and shot them a devilish glare.

Predaking was in deep thought when he suddenly realized the Autobots would come looking for her!

He started devising a plan to help this 'situation' and slowly slid out behind Arcee and snuck past the recharging twins.

He went to Shockwave, only he didnt predict the twins were really awake and smelt some _vulnerable prey._

 _Hi, I was listning to Ricky martin-Livin' the vida loca when I wrote this lol and thanks for the support in the reviews!_

 _Crystalarcee out-_


	4. Ch4

The Twins stalked towards the sleeping femme and they sniffed, breathing in her sweet scent.

She moaned and turned onto her side noticing the lack of warmth.

They replaced Predaking's original place to keep her in recharge and keep her warm.

There so called 'plan' took a turn for the worst when Predaking came back.

"What are you doing!?" his voice boomed at the twins making Arcee jump awake.

The Twins were frozen while Arcee just looked genuinely confused.

"You havent claimed her yet!" Darksteel blurted out.

"And that makes her yours to claim!?" Predaking snarled back.

"No, she gets to choose." Darksteel grumbled as he and his twin sulked back over to their opposite corners.

"She may not be mine _yet,_ But she **_trusts_** me." Predaking said as he hugged the tired and confused femme close.

The word _trust_ sparked a thought inbetween the twins and they shared a thought before they finally slipped into recharge.

Predaking noticed the femme wasnt in recharge and she didnt seem tired anymore.

"Arcee, What is wrong?" He rumbled out.

"...Nothing Predaking, I'm fine." She whispered back to the king, but he wasnt believing it.

"Do you miss your team?" He questioned looking down at her.

"I...yes." She said giving in under his stare.

"Do not fret, You will see them once more, I will guarantee it." He said watching her features brighten.

"Thank you."

He purred in response and a small tint of blue crept its way onto his faceplate as she cuddled into him and her servo patted his chestplate and rubbed soothing circles on his abdomen.

They both slipped into recharge together and the warmth from there closeness made the their sparks hum happily in their chambers.

 _Crystalarcee out-_


End file.
